More Than a Best Friend
by Sesquipedalian Numeral
Summary: It's not easy being the best at everything. Good grades, social class, earning her classmates' respect… sometimes Carol wishes she could take a break from it all. But there's something Lori Loud does better than anyone else, which trumps Carol in every way. Turns out, Lori may also be the person she always needed in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**(I should note that my personal views and stories for Carol and Lori have changed since this was published, but I'll still be keeping this story around for archival purposes. Perhaps one day I'll attempt to write a story with my updated vision. Until then, enjoy what I left behind for now!)**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Carol Pingrey sat at her seat in the classroom, with her elbow on the desk and her head resting in her hand. She glanced at the clock and watched as the seconds passed by, probably for longer than she should have. Normally, she didn't mind paying her full attention in class. In fact, she usually enjoyed it! Any self-respecting person should be able to enjoy the privilege and human right that is education. But alas, she was no angel. Unreasonable as it may seem, sometimes it felt as though the world was going out of its way to make her life as difficult as possible. And in this case, there were just some things that could never keep her attention, no matter how hard she tried.

A student stood in front of the classroom, addressing the crowd with a one hundred word monologue that he clearly did _not_ put any thought or effort into. First of all, he held a flash card in his hand, one of the many indicators of how little he cared. If he couldn't be arsed to remember a _one hundred word monologue_ , just how much effort could have went into the rest? Apparently just as little, considering how low and monotone his delivery was. She could swear he was actively trying to sound as uninteresting as possible. There was absolutely no reason for her to try and decipher his garbled message. Not that it mattered anyway; why should anyone care what you have to say if you don't look like you care?

Carol barely glossed over the student as she glanced around for anything to keep herself occupied. She took note of her teacher, the man clearly trying not to fall asleep(he was really good at hiding it though!). The students surrounding her, many of whom were texting on their phones. Heck, even the pencil in her hand was infinitely more interesting than the person in front of her! She started tapping her pencil lightly against the desk, feeling for the ever so slight recoil the rubber eraser provided upon impact. All the words going in through one ear, and out the other. At least the pencil provided a visible change of pace. Or, well, anything visibly noticeable at all. The student talking was basically noise. She didn't have anything against him personally, really she didn't! But that was no excuse to not call someone's presentation out for what it was: completely boring.

Suddenly, the classroom burst into applause, causing Carol's head to jolt back upright. A half second of panic later, she quickly joined in on the classwide gesture, as half-hearted as it may have been. Slow clap and an eye-roll. Of course, it wasn't like everyone else particularly liked it either, assuming they were all persons of culture. Hard to say, not everyone was as high of an academic achiever as Carol was. But really, that guy wasn't setting a high bar. Did he really deserve this feigned applause and praise? Probably not, but she wasn't above politeness and basic human decency.

"Thank you Cody," the teacher at the desk said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "That was quite something."

Yeah, that was quite something. And it definitely wasn't good.

Cody stuffed his hands in his pockets and hung his head down as he made his way towards the back of the class. Oh, he knew alright. He definitely knew.

The teacher put his glasses back on and adjusted himself, now sitting upright and gesturing to his side. "Now, last but not least for our presentations, we have Carol Pingrey! Give her a round of applause!"

Eeeee! That was her cue! She dropped her pencil and stood up from her seat, just barely stopping herself from running up the proverbial stage as she proudly strutted to the front of the classroom. There, she turned to face the students in 'standard position'. Feet shoulder length apart, hands at her sides, and a smile of confidence she wore in sunshine and rain. There she stood, basking in the glory of the thunderous applause she received from her fellow classmates. She _loved_ presenting, she loved being the center of attention. Damn if the teacher told them to applause, she knew they loved her!

"Thank you, thank you," Carol said with feigned modesty. "For my one hundred word monologue today, I'm going to talk about the importance of pride."

Just then, off the corner of her eye, Carol caught an eye roll from a classmate, accompanied with a barely audible scoff. She turned to see where it came from, tracing it back to a certain blonde girl on the front row wearing a light blue tank top and blue eyeshadow. This girl - what was her name, Lori? She was vaguely familiar, Carol remembered her being on the varsity golf team when they were freshman (she was still lowkey salty over not making it, ugh). Yeah, she had seen Lori around before, but they never properly interacted. She was just someone that was on and off in her life, one of many hundreds of people that Carol would always see.

But that scoff and eye roll though? That was a reason for Lori to become relevant. Suffice it to say, that _really_ irritated her. Seriously, what was that? Lori may think she's slick, but _nothing_ went past Carol.

With her eyes just barely twitching, Carol did her best to maintain her composure. Despite this little gripe nagging her in the back of her mind, she could at least make it through this one hundred word monologue. It would be a cakewalk. Deep breaths. Whew. She actually took a few, in through the nose and out through the mouth before starting.

"Pride. Whether we admit it or not, pride is a trait we all have in common."

Loud and clear, with an assertive tone to accompany it. Pacing on point. Hand gestures reinforcing the message, with her holding a palm out and smacking a fist in it. Right from the beginning, she had absolutely nailed the definition of a good presentation.

"In fact, pride is something we need," she continued. "We all like to think positively of ourselves. We are the protagonist of our own story, and the protagonist is someone we always root for. It's important to have pride in ourselves and our works, because our sense of accomplishment is what gives ourselves purpose."

Not once during the monologue did she ever waver or falter. She held her head high and addressed everyone as if they were in a direct conversation. She knew exactly what her message was and how to convey it. Nothing could get in her way!

Well, nothing except Lori. Carol caught a glimpse of her slumping in her arms, resting her head on the desk and visibly _not_ paying attention. There was something about Lori's demeanor that was really unsettling to her. Sure, she might have given a bit of an attitude in the beginning. But to be ignored… that wasn't even annoying. That was unsettling.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she finished the rest of her monologue. "We are in constant pursuit of our life goals, and it's good to remind yourself that you can reach them. You're important. What you do is important. Take some pride in it!"

With a quick bow of her head, the room burst into applause, and Carol once again relished being the center of attention. All these people coming together to show support… they didn't have to say anything. They loved her and she knew it.

After the clapping died down, Carol strutted back towards her seat, this time sitting upright with her hands clasped on the table and her full attention towards the front of the classroom. The teacher, who was also sitting properly until now, had just stood up from his desk, and began to address his students.

"Thank you all for your wonderful presentations today," he thanked them. "You all did a wonderful job with your benchmarks, and I'm _really_ excited to see your progress throughout the year!"

Yeah sure, she didn't mind the formalities. Of course he was praising everyone. What else was he supposed to say? That the guy before her totally bombed his presentation? No… perhaps that was giving him too much credit.

"Now, enjoy the rest of your day. Class dismissed!"

With that, the room was suddenly filled with the sounds of shuffling papers and writing utensils as students frantically stuffed their bags to jettison from the dreaded school environment. Carol was above that however; she may have a lot to do today, but that didn't mean she had to stoop to their level. Instead, she closed her notebook, put her writing utensils in her pencil case, then _neatly and carefully_ put both of those inside her purse before standing up and making her way before the door (yes, she pushed the chair in!)

"Great job Carol!" a student said. There was no need to turn and see who that was, though she did get a glimpse off the corner of her eye.

"You're a good presenter!" Another student added.

Carol wasn't afraid to admit it: hearing these compliments gave her a ridiculous sense of pride and accomplishment, much like what she outlined in her monologue. It was one thing to know that her work was nothing short of excellent. But to hear people tell her these things? Gosh, she loved that.

"Thank you," she would say, again with the same feigned modesty. A few other students would come by and express their regards, with Carol acknowledging their blessings every time. It was important for a benevolent queen like herself to let her supporters knew that she heard them!

But as Carol reached the door, she saw Lori speed walking and escaping through the door, with not a single bit of acknowledgement given to Carol at all.

Lori… that was the girl from earlier. Look at that, just zipping right past as if she didn't notice Carol right about to leave the room. She scoffed as she shook her head and left the classroom, following a familiar end of the school day routine. Wander through the hallway, push past the bustling crowds and beeline towards her locker.

What was her deal? How absolutely rude of her, she had the nerve to roll her eyes and bury her head in her arms while Carol was _giving a presentation_. Disrespectful. Pfft. It's not like Carol would have the same type of disrespect. She clapped along with everyone else when it came time to applause, and she didn't necessarily say anything bad to his face. Though, she did have a lot of trouble paying attention to a lot of the presentations. Her mind did start wandering all over the place, and she couldn't help but rest her heavy head against her hand…

Suddenly, Carol grinded to a halt in the middle of the hallway, her mind frozen at the realization she had made just now.

What about the presentation before her own, where she didn't even bother paying attention? When she mentally criticized every little minor fault of his? Her blatant display of apathy playing with her pencil, not facing the presenter's direction, the fake applause as the snoozefest finally ended? Wasn't that basically what Lori did? How was Carol any different from that?

Well, it's not like she had to like everything, right? She knew what a good presentation looked like and if someone couldn't keep her attention for long, then that was entirely on them! Yeah! It was that kid's fault for being uninteresting! He just had to get on her level! She was completely justified!

Carol smirked as she arrived at her locker and entered her combination. It eventually opened, and she started putting her books inside, her confidence slowly returning and resting assured that she didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

Carol now walked on the sidewalk as she made her daily trip home, still gripping her purse tightly to herself and holding her head up high. A lot of her classmates had cars to drive or got a ride, but not her. She actually had class. Only she could truly appreciate the atmosphere around her. The cool autumn breeze, the leaves changing colors by the days, the way they rustled against each other, the beauty of nature was surely one to behold. It was nice to get a break from all the chaos that went on in the high school. No presentations to give, no tests to pass, no image to uphold, sure she'd have to do them _eventually_ , but she could at least pretend for 15 minutes, right?

Yeah… she could pretend. Like she could pretend Cody's assignment wasn't a death sentence of boredom. Or that Lori didn't totally ignore her during her own presentation. Nah, Lori didn't roll her eyes and totally diss her as soon as she got up was just tired and put her head down, nothing personal!

The pleasant autumn breeze turned into a shiver-inducing chill, while goosebumps started forming on her skin. Somehow, Lori had wormed her way into her thoughts again. If it was Cody's fault that she was bored to death, then whose fault was it that Lori couldn't be bothered to pay attention?

She didn't want to admit it to herself, but perhaps there was something about herself that couldn't keep Lori's attention or interest.

Carol talked about pride, and she did try her best to maintain that image. She really was proud of herself and everything she did! But beneath that self-important exterior, there was a softer, fragile part of her that was never truly sure of herself. Lori had struck a nerve that hit her in the most unsuspecting manner. In the vast sea of praise and self-importance, it only took one dissenting opinion to hone into her innermost insecurities: that she wasn't perfect, or the absolute best.

Eventually, Carol started hearing a familiar noise from up ahead, where she saw the elementary school in the distance. For a few minutes at least, she could enjoy the liveliness the children added to the cool autumn atmosphere as she walked by. Sure, there were several bursting out the front doors, rushing to get home and leave their day of education behind them. But the most enjoyable part to her was watching as the kids rushed over to the nearby playground. The children all screamed gleefully as they chased each other, rocked on the seesaws, took turns on the tire swings, and hung from monkey bars, free from any responsibilities or consequences. They were just here to have fun and be kids. They were there to be themselves.

"Wanna go on the seesaw with me?" She saw a kid ask.

"Sure!" Another replied, and just like that, they'd hop on the seesaw, giggling as they rocked up and down with not a care in the world.

Carol couldn't help but sigh longingly as she passed by the playground, reminiscing in what used to be. Once upon a time, she also played there with the same carefree attitude the children did now. There was a time where the only thing she ever had to worry about was having fun. Now, her life was so needlessly complicated. It was difficult being class president, having the highest grade in her classes, and juggling all her extracurricular activities at the same time. There was so much pressure to be the best at everything! Before, it was just about getting to use the swings first. Now, it was about social status. High school was a cutthroat environment where your very being depended on being well-liked and respected.

Couldn't she go back to simpler times? Back when being nice consisted of saying "please" and "thank you"? Back when she didn't have responsibilities? These kids, they didn't know just how good they have it. They didn't have any of the pressures she did. Not like they were getting any younger either. Sooner or later, they'd eventually be subjected to the curse of adolescence, and there was no going back.

But hey, they still had time, right?

With that, she eventually passed by the park and now walked in front of the school door, just barely making it past the crowd and getting on her way.

However, as soon as she emerged, she paused, eyes widened and jaws dropped at what she saw ahead of her.

There was Lori, that girl who kept nagging at the back of her mind ever since that time in class. But this was not the same person that groaned and rolled her eyes earlier. This person stood in front of a a large battered van, enough to fit two or three families inside. There were four teenagers already in the van, all of which looked vaguely familiar to her. There was that girl with the sunglasses and seafoam dress, there was the rocker girl with unflattering attire (but at least her color scheme was nice), and the girl with a light brown ponytail she occasionally heard terrible jokes from. There was also some brunette with a ponytail which she didn't recognize, but maybe if she squinted a bit-

Oh shoot! What if Lori saw her? She instinctively jumped behind a tree, hopefully before Lori caught wind of her staring at them for too long. She could _not_ let herself get caught _staring_. If Lori had issues with her, then she was not about to make them even worse by being lowkey stalkerish.

But as crude as her camouflage was, she couldn't help but poke her head out from the side to watch what was going on with her disrespecting classmate. Having four other siblings was probably out of the ordinary, but it wasn't insane or anything. But the real point of intrigue came when Carol saw five other kids approaching the van as well, all of them with vastly different impressions of their own. There was a boy (the only boy actually), donning snow white hair while staring down a video game console he fiddled with in his hands. The goth girl next to him was, well, goth. Ew. As if that couldn't get any worse, she saw a girl in red cap and overalls chewing on something that literally looked like it came out of a trash can. There was also a girl in sparkling pink attire walking next to her, rather prim and proper to contrast the grodiness. Finally, there was a small girl wearing a green turtleneck sweater and oversized glasses, staring down at a physics book. Pfft, where'd she get that? Probably trying to look smarter than she actually was, the book just made her look needlessly pretentious.

"How was your day?" Lori asked.

"Oh, it was awesome!" she heard the boy respond. "Me and Clyde did really well on our science project!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Lori said with a smile.

"Thanks so much for helping me Lori! You're the best!"

With that, Lori and the boy both exchanged a brief hug, before he broke part and opened the van door to hop inside.

Carol took a breather at that, thinking about what she saw. Yes, she was familiar with Lori and the girls in the van, but it never occurred to her that they could be related, considering how different they were in appearance and personality. But the crazy part? There were ten in the van. Ten total children and teenagers, with Lori leading them all.

The other kids started talking about their day as they climbed onto the van, and Lori eventually closed the door behind them. She opened the door to the driver's seat and hopped on as well, all with a look of satisfaction and care on her face. A quick glance at the children in the back and a friendly reminder to put on a seatbelt later, Lori put the car in gear and drove away.

Carol watched from behind the tree as she saw the car disappear into the distance, the chatter within growing more and more distant by the second. She couldn't quite put her finger on why, but something about this all made her feel super warm and fuzzy inside. Something about the happiness and positivity radiating from the crowd, the excitement emanating from all the kids, it made her feel all these things as well.

But the part that resonated with her the most was how Lori treated them all. This was not the same person that rolled her eyes and buried her head against the desk earlier. This was a kind and caring Lori. This was someone that people looked up to, who helped people she cared about, who always checked to see if everyone was okay, and cared for their happiness. The love that she shared in her words and her hug, Carol felt that all the way from here. She had to put a hand to her chest and sigh lovingly at that. It was unlike anything she had ever seen or felt before.

Yes, she always sorta knew Lori existed. But all this time, she was nonexistent at best and a mild nuisance at most, whether it be stealing varsity golf team privileges or giving her the stink eye while presenting. But what she saw just now was a greater achievement for Lori than any other. The applause Carol received, the numerous compliments for her impeccable presentation, none of those made her feel the same way Lori did just now.

What was this feeling? Could Carol be doing better?

What did Lori have that she didn't?


	2. Chapter 2

Just outside the door, there was a light jingle as keys were inserted into the keyhole. A second later, the door creaked open, and Carol walked inside, gripping her purse and wandering her eyes across the hallway and stairs.

"I'm home!" she called out.

Alas, the only response she received was silence. Of course no one responded. No one was ever home.

Carol stretched and yawned as she turned left towards the living room. It was a fine living room, not laden with unnecessary electronics such as TVs or computers. It was very old fashioned actually; bookshelves were littered across the room, filled to the brim with rows of hardcover books, old and new. Paintings were hung up all over the place, perhaps some decorations on shelves such as bases and family photos. A grand piano was placed in the corner of the room, while a grandfather clock was placed at the center of the wall, the pendulum swinging and clock forever ticking.

She fished her phone out of her purse and unlocked it, swiping through several emails she didn't care about to check her reminders for the day. Let's see, there was piano practice, a test she had to study for, some homework assignment, and of course, nothing from Mom or Dad.

Sigh. She rolled her eyes as she locked her phone and shoved it back into her purse. So, both her parents worked. She'd take that any day over a financially unstable situation. They both raked in the dough, and that was what mattered. But would it hurt for them to send a quick message? How hard could it be to spend less than a minute saying "Hi Carol, hope you had a good school day, love you!"

Actually, scratch that. They'd probably say something along the lines of "Keep your grades up!" or "Don't forget to practice piano today!" Thanks, must have missed the memo at tea time. It's not like she wasn't already working all the flippin' time, though they'd probably know that if they actually talked to her once in a while...

That's all they ever cared about, Carol thought as she rolled her eyes and tossed her purse to the side. They were never satisfied. They'd give her a lecture if she was deemed a failure, and they'd always rip apart any semblance of success she had. You got an A? That could have been an A+ if you weren't slacking off on the piano so much! Oh, your performance at carnegie hall had a few blunders, you better work on polishing them! Why aren't you taking all the extra credit, _don't you care about your future!?_

With a groan, Carol dropped herself down on the couch, putting her arms behind her head and now staring at the ceiling above. Aaaahhhh, finally. A moment to herself in this crazy chaotic world around her. Nothing was more appealing than dropping down and succumbing to the comforting allure of the cushiony goodness below. She didn't have to worry about maintaining proper decorum or paying attention in class. That one hundred word monologue today? Several mugs of coffee went into that project, from when she painstakingly wrote her lines, the hours she spent practicing by herself, and when she absolutely nailed the final product in front of the entire class today. She could still hear that thunderous applause, a magnificent display of her absolute perfection! With that in mind, she could let herself sink further into the couch, resting assured that there was a perfect A+ in her future. She earned it.…

Tick, tick, tick, tick

The grandfather clock on the wall continued making that monotonous noise, giving life to what would otherwise be a room filled with total silence. It was a nice change of pace listening to the consistent beat of the pendulum. Its sole purpose was to repeat the same motion it always did, and keep it up forever. Of course, it wouldn't actually keep going forever, at some point it was gonna stop. But Carol was perfectly content hearing this until the end of time.

Tick, tick, tick, tick

She couldn't help but let her mind wander however as she lied on the couch and stared at the ceiling. There was a consistent pattern across the entire area, a mesh of shapes and designs all interconnecting to create a cohesive artistic display. Off the corner of her eye, she saw the ceiling fan creak and spin slowly, enough to see the dust covering the sides of the blades. When Carol took a moment to appreciate the things around her, she truly realized just how much went on in her world, ranging from the ambient noise to the little aesthetic details she was perpetually surrounded by. There was always something happening in her life.

Tick, tick, tick, tick

Yeah, there was always something happening in her life. The clock was ticking, time was running out, and every second counted. The presentation was just the beginning, the first of several others in the year! She still had a few upcoming tests to worry about, there were a few homework assignments to do today, she had to practice the piano… Life was always abuzz with things to do.

Tick, tick, tick, tick

She always had to plan several steps ahead. For a busy girl like her, there simply wasn't any room for procrastination or slacking off. But alas, as much as she wanted to be, she wasn't perfect. Even she could enjoy a moment to herself on this couch. Everyone deserves a moment to themselves, right? But sooner or later, she'd have to get up and take care of twenty other responsibilities she had in her life.

Tick, tick, tick, tick

She loved her work, she really did! But they were exactly that: work. That was her life in a nutshell, wasn't it? Just work and work with no end in sight. But good things came to those who worked hard for it. She of all people knew that! Look at her, getting top marks on her assignments, enriching herself with her extracurriculars… people loved her work!

Tick, tick, tick, tick

At least, most people did. There was Lori, basically spitting in the face of all her hard work. But despite her blatant show of respect, Lori already won at life. The way she so lovingly cared for her siblings, gosh it was so beautiful. There was that kindness and care in every action she took, taking time out of her life to drive them all home, the gentle reminder to put on the seatbelt, helping her little brother with a science project, even that look she gave them as she drove away! From the way the kids looked up to Lori too, from the affectionate hugs to the way they all listened to her, Lori received all the love and appreciation she needed.

Tick, tick, tick, tick

Thinking about that display of affection in the end still made Carol's heart flutter. Did she have anything to show for herself? Sure, people would applaud her for a good presentation, but did they care about _her_?

Tick, tick, tick, tick

What would happen if she stopped everything she did? Would anyone care about her?

Tick, tick, tick, tick

What was the point of any of this? Why did she even bother?

Suddenly, the clock struck 4:00, and Carol gasped as she was jolted upright by the gonging. Clutching her chest, she turned to actually look at the clock to confirm the time, seeing the pendulum swing all so often. It was what, 2:45 when she got home? Whatever, that wasn't important. She stood up from the couch and shook her head, all these worries out of her mind. There just wasn't enough time. There was never enough time. All this time, spent dwelling on these insignificant thoughts! Pffffft.

Dismissing that with a wave of her hand, she made her way towards the grand piano on the other side of the room. Might as well get piano practice out of the way. Thirty minutes a day, that was the motto.

The grand piano was a Boston Steinway, the absolute best of its kind. There was always a little burst of sentimentality as she pulled the seat out, brushed some dust off, and sat herself down, ready to give yet another heartfelt performance. Feet on floor, knees together, hands on lap, and a deep breath. She always took a minute to just appreciate the sight before her. Carol remembered the first time she laid her eyes upon this magnificent beauty. Something about it called to her from the very beginning. The shine of the lacquer and the glint of the logo, the polish of the keys and the glimmer of the strings! A few specks of dust here and there, but they only served as a reminder of all these years she lovingly cared for it. This was her instrument, and it would sing her song for as long as she lived.

Finally, she lifted her hands and positioned them over the keys, gently lowering them and beginning Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

The piece began with a triplet configuration played in pianissimo, a soft tune very familiar and dear to herself. There was no need to pull up the sheet music, she knew all the notes by heart and poured her soul into this masterpiece. Playing this piece put her in a trance, the clock was no longer a factor as she became completely engrossed in the moment. There was a delicacy to her touch, peace in her mind, and the room was now filled with a solemn atmosphere represented in song. And Carol was in the center of it all, bringing life and peace to the monotony of the room.

From her younger years to where she was now, this song was always present in her life. There was always room for improvement. From when she took the first step remembering the notes, to the constant scolding from her parents and teachers, countless days were spent painstakingly practicing this song. Even now, she could play purely from memory, yet a part of her was always critical. A little mistake here, not enough emphasis there, despite her years of practice, there was always more to be done.

Still, as the song continued playing, she'd lose herself in the moment, with nothing mattering aside from herself and her beloved instrument. The piano was her voice, the culmination of her innermost thoughts and feelings manifesting itself in the song of choice. She turned to it when there was nowhere else to go.

The last note was played, and Carol held her fingers down, letting it resonate as long as it could. The sound was held for several seconds, incrementally softer and softer, before it eventually faded into nothingness.

Carol slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the same dead atmosphere; the same cold empty and lifeless room, with the ticking grandfather clock providing the only life it had.

Where was applause? Where was the praise? There weren't any parents or friends or classmates to cheer her on. No one was here to hear her pour her heart and soul into this masterpiece.

Not even Lori was here to mock her.

Heh, somehow that girl creeped her way into Carol's thoughts again. If she had the gall to completely diss the perfect presentation, what would she see in a piano performance riddled with flaws? She could hear the scoff and groan echo in her mind, accompanied by an eyeroll and a head on the desk. Some people just couldn't be impressed.

But what else could she do? She's come so far. She's worked hard all this time. For attention, for pride, for reasons she could no longer discern. This was the only life she ever knew. When she wasn't in the classroom, she would forever play for an empty audience.

With a sigh, she put her fingers atop the keys and lowered them once more, playing the same forlorn tune from before. Some day, someone will hear her. Until then, she'd play on and on, pushing the problems aside for another day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, class dismissed!"

Papers, writing utensils, and notebooks were stuffed into backpacks as the students hurried out of the dreaded classroom. Carol was in no rush however. She would take a few extra seconds carefully packing her belongings if it meant the insides of her purse didn't look like they had been ravaged by raccoons.

With that, she slung her purse over her shoulder and made her way towards the door, still glad to leave the classroom and get on with her day. It was now lunch period, a time beloved by millions of students across the world. Who wouldn't appreciate spending an hour in their school day relaxing, hanging out with friends, and not having to do schoolwork?

Sigh. If only that was how lunch worked for Carol. Of course she'd take a few minutes to savor her fruit salad, but a high achiever like her couldn't afford to relax. There was always studying that could be done. Perhaps there was a homework assignment she could offload to make room for piano practice later. Brush up on potential pop quizzes, review her previous tests (curse that 97/100!), the possibilities were endless. So much to do and so little time. Hell, during her daily march to the cafeteria, there was constant pushing and shoving through the crowded hallway. Could she ever get a break? Her days were always packed to the brim; even when she had something fun planned, it had to be booked somehow into her otherwise right schedule. Couldn't she take a moment to, y'know, relax?

Oof! Carol bumped her shoulder against another person in the hall. She turned her head as she sought out the person that had so rudely collided with her. Gosh, how hard is it to watch where you're going? It was enough trouble having to fend for herself, but if her classmates didn't have the same human decency to- Wait, Becky?

Indeed, she recognized that girl, who was checking through her purse to see if she dropped anything. They had chemistry class together last year, and they were often assigned together as lab partners.

"Oh, hi!" Becky glanced up and apologized before rummaging through her belongings again.

"Hey," Carol responded. "It's been a while." She gave a small wave and smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Becky reaffirmed, now fully paying attention to the conversation. "What have you been up to? What kind of classes are you taking?"

"Just the usual," Carol answered. "I still have to take one more year of French…"

"I feel ya, I feel ya," Becky said, glancing away. "I'm glad I got that over with last year."

"That's good!"

She waited for a response, but a few seconds passed with not a word from either of them. Despite the commotion in the hallway, the awkward silence that stood between the duo was deafening by comparison. She desperately scraped the bottom of the barrel for more things to say, but alas, they came up empty. It was hard to find something to work with when the only experience they had between them was cooperating towards earning a grade.

"I'll uh, I'll see you later."

They exchanged waves and Carol walked past the girl, avoiding eye contact as she disappeared into the bustling crowds. What the hell was that!? She was supposed to be better than this! How could she possibly expect to be respected if she couldn't hold a simple conversation for longer than thirty seconds!? Absolutely unacceptable. Ugh.

She pushed past another person probably a little harder than she should have, not caring enough to look back or apologize. Eventually, she arrived at the double doors, where students were pouring in en masse. They dispersed into the wide open environment, finding their friends and cliques to sit with at their respective tables. Meanwhile, Carol gripped her purse tightly as she made her way towards her usual table next to the windows.

She arrived at the (thankfully) empty table and started digging into her purse as she sat down. Eventually, she pulled out a sheet of paper and her French notebook and laid them out on her desk. Okay, so she wasn't gonna be hanging out with anyone. Again. Fine, they'd just get in the way of her 99 average. With a huff, she opened the notebook, ready to get her homework assignment over with.

The notebook pages were packed to the brim. Sure, there were notes on the lines, neatly organized with different colored pens and highlighters for easy access. But surrounding it were all sorts of incoherent doodles perpetually occupying her mind. Some of them were mere scribbles, while others took on identifiable figures. This page in particular was surrounded by blue and purple hearts all around. Her two favorite colors. Symbolic for Carol Pingrey. It was important to love herself, and she could rest assured that everyone else loved her too…

Right?

Anyways, the French homework. Right, that was a thing. She rummaged through her bag for her pencil case and took out a pencil before beginning to read the first question on the sheet.

The entire sheet called for her to translate English sentences into French. Sure, okay. Fine. She'll have a good time translating "My Name is [your name here]," just gotta make sure to check her notes twenty times to translate each individual word, and don't forget to check for the grammar rules too! Good luck finding any of that through all your doodles!

Carol couldn't help ruffling her hair a bit with a frustrated growl. God, French class was so boring! It wasn't her fault that her notes were incomprehensible, how else was she supposed to not die of boredom?! Try to find anything that makes sense in a language. As soon as there was any semblance of security in having found a pattern, BAM! There were twenty different exceptions to the rule. It felt so shallow, like congrats you can barely talk to another small percentage of the population. About what? Hey random guy in Paris, Je m'appelle Carol Pingrey et je ne sais pas francais. What next? How's the weather today? Please.

Yeah, that was some shallow conversation huh. Like that little incident in the hallway. God, that was embarrassing. That awkward silence towards the end? Not like anyone else saw that, but Carol remembered. She remembered how quickly Becky's demeanor shifted, the way her eyes glanced away as she clearly searched for a reason to escape the social awkwardness. The half-hearted wave they gave each other as they went their separate ways, a desperate attempt at putting the past behind them. But Carol knew, from this day forth, Becky would be silently judging her from a distance, never letting her live down that pitiful stain until the end of time. Carol could almost hear the people laughing at her inside her head…

Wait, that wasn't in her head. That was real.

She feasted her eyes upon a certain girl that had plagued her mind for the past few days now, letting out a hearty guffaw with her friends as they approached a nearby table. Carol recognized the two girls that accompanied her, Dana and Whitney was it?

"Okay okay okay!" Lori said as she finally sat down. "But that's not all of it-"

"There's more!?" Whitney interrupted her.

"You literally have no idea how crazy this trip was! There's the egg salad sandwich incident…"

"Ooh this is gonna be good," Dana said, rubbing her hands together with an anticipatory grin.

Carol watched from afar as the girls burst into laughter again. They were exhibiting such joyful cheers that stood out from the boorish crowd, and she couldn't help her intrigue as she scooched a little closer to hear them better.

"So you guys know my sister Leni, right?" Lori began. "As if hearing Lana ask about if we're there yet wasn't enough, it was almost noon, and people started complaining about getting hungry. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was hungry too, but I didn't make a big deal out of it!"

"She was probably munching on those awful low-cal bean chips again!" Dana said, not so discreetly whispering to Whitney.

"Ooh, you really wanna avoid those, they give you gas!" Whitney added.

"Never mind that!" Lori quickly said. "Anyways, my mom comes out and says we have sandwiches, and we're all excited-"

"Yeah, way better than low-cal bean chips," Dana interrupted.

"Shhhh!" Lori put a finger to her lip for emphasis, amid fits of laughter. "Anyways, we're all excited and hungry, right? So Lynn started passing the sandwiches around- actually I should say she threw the sandwiches around, I swear she was trying to hit our faces on purpose, everything's a sport to her!"

She said this without any hint of malice or condescension actually. It sounded as if Lori was speaking fondly of their mishaps, and Carol couldn't help but lean in closer to hear the story.

"It's okay though, we're used to her antics by now and again, we're hungry!" She exclaimed, eyes widening and hands waving for emphasis. "So we start ripping the foils off, and there's our sandwiches; My mouth was literally watering! They're egg salad sandwiches, not my favorite but we start eating them anyway because food is food, right? What could possibly go wrong?"

You know, now that Carol thought about it, this Lori girl really had a way with her words. The passion radiating from her voice, the expressive hand gestures accompanying it, the little details that gave life to the story, and the suspense she slowly built over time. All these elements masterfully came together to create an entertaining tale, leaving Carol sitting on the edge of the seat begging to know more. She just had to hear what happened to those sandwiches dammit!

"Well…" Lori put up a finger for emphasis, "Luna starts feeling kinda funny in her stomach, and soon everyone else is squirming in their seats. We ask what the heck are in those sandwiches, and you know what Leni says?"

She paused before finally saying: "I don't know, I made them weeks ago!"

"No way!" Dana exclaimed.

"She did not!" Whitney added.

Carol put a hand up to her mouth and softly chuckled as well. What a clever twist!

"Yes way!" Lori reasserted. "I love Leni and all, but sometimes I really gotta keep an eye on her, you never know what she's gonna do!"

"Oh yeah, that's crazy, I mean, who does that?" Dana wondered out loud. "It's a little concerning…"

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Whitney asked. "She's sixteen and still does these things?"

"Okay, I know she's a ditz sometimes, yes," Lori admitted. "And she does make some mistakes sometimes- I mean, the story I told just now was about a mistake she made. But she's also one of the sweetest kindest people I've ever met!"

Carol raised an eyebrow at that.

"Think about it!" Lori continued. "She was so excited for the road trip that she took it upon herself to make sandwiches for all of us! Sure she didn't think about how the sandwiches would be old and all, but don't you see how amazing this is? Most of us would have probably avoided it or waited until the last second, but she just cares so much..."

There was a twinkle to her eyes and an affectionate sigh to her voice; Carol couldn't help but soften her gaze and smile softly at this sight. Lori was assertive, but not overbearing. She clearly had a firm resolve to her stance, but they seemed to come from a genuine love for her dear family. It was just so wonderful!

For the rest of the period, Carol continued listening in on the trio's conversation, constantly on the edge of her seat and enamored by the fun they were having. They talked about all sorts of things! More crazy tales from their road trip, high school gossip, shopping, and several inside jokes she didn't get, but that didn't matter! They were having the time of their lives, and maybe- just maybe, she could try and experience some of that as well.

BRRRRRRING!

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Carol's immersion was broken. She blinked and shook her head as she glanced up at the clock to confirm the time. It was no longer just her and Lori's group, lost in their own little world. The commotion in the cafeteria returned, as students scrambled to pack their belongings and dispose of their lunches.

"Man Lori, you have got to tell us some more stories later," Dana commented as she got up from her seat.

"Trust me, in my family, there's an endless supply!" she replied before taking a phone out of her pocket. "Selfie before we leave?"

Whitney and Dana nodded excitedly as they took their phones out and positioned themselves besides Lori. They each held their phones out in front of them and struck various poses as they were repeatedly exposed to the flash of their devices.

Eventually, they stopped and broke formation, immediately turning their heads down as the checked their individual phones.

"Ooh, this one's a keeper!" Whitney commented while scrolling through the pictures.

"Eww, there's that weird little red dot on my eyes!" Dana complained.

"Aww Dana, you look great!" Lori reassured her. "Here, look, what do you guys think of this one? I'll post it on SwiftyPic and tag both of you." She held her phone out for both of them to see.

Whitney and Dana both took a quick glance, and their eyes lit up as they both started nodding excitedly once again.

"Awesome!"

"Great!"

Satisfied with the results, the trio gathered their belongings and quickly made their way towards the exit. They seemed to start talking about whatever classes they were going to, but by then, they had gone too far for Carol to hear. Nonetheless, she continued watching as they went further into the distance, up until they all disappeared through the double doors. Even then, she held her gaze for a few more seconds, up until the double doors closed and they were completely out of view.

Seeing this, Carol felt a part of her leave as well. Gone was the carefree happiness, joy, and presence from before. Here, she was left to herself again.

She glanced downwards to the open notebook and homework sheet, the latter of which was still completely blank. Not even a name written down, and she didn't care enough to do it now either. Instead, she just gathered her belongings and shoved them into her purse, pushing those responsibilities aside for another time.

Despite the commotion in the lunchroom, Carol couldn't help but feel her heart sinking as the noise started muffling in her mind and her vision blurred ever so slightly. All these people around her, they had friends of their own, their stories to share, and the many laughs to be had. They might not have much in the way of grades, but they all had something she didn't, and only now did she realize how priceless their gift was.

That conversation earlier… Lori and her two side girls were enjoying themselves while Carol was stuck watching from a cage. Lori had everything. She had a family that loved her. She had many experiences, and she had people to share them with. She had this amazing talent for telling stories that rivaled- no, superseded Carol's abilities. Her charisma was perfect! Her hair was gorgeous! She was such a sweetheart~!

What did Carol have to show for herself? What did those school grades matter for? What did her public speaking skills matter for, what did her piano skills matter for, what did anything she do matter for? Who would she share these things with? The reality was, they didn't. All this time, she was trapped inside her own box, entertaining herself with her selfish pride. But at some point, she'd have to wonder about the world out there, and here she was now, yearning for something greater.

She picked her purse up and slung it on her shoulder, timidly pacing towards the door as she gripped it tightly. There was no point in dwelling any further. Despite how hard she worked, some people are just better, no matter what.

As she approached the double doors, she dug into her purse and pulled out her phone, beginning to swipe away at the notifications. Promotional emails she was too lazy to unsubscribe from, reminders that class was starting, no messages from Mom and Dad-

Dang it! She swiped left and accidentally switched to the camera on the phone. She hated when that happened! What more, here she was, now staring at an angle of her own face. Her reflection taunted her, giving a reminder of who she was, and how she wouldn't ever compare to some people. Lori probably took better selfies. Meanwhile, Carol's hair was starting to fall flat again! She begrudgingly started touching up her scalp, do what little she could to preserve her appearance. Say what she could about herself, she could at least try to be a little presentable!

That was when she paused. She gazed at her own reflection for a few seconds, studying the little details that were presented to her. Y'know, all things considered, she really didn't look that bad. Her hair still held up pretty well, definitely until the end of the day. Her makeup was also alright too, just enough to enhance without smothering her face in an unrecognizable mess. There was one crucial component that was missing however, just one detail to complete the perfect image.

Carol grinned at the camera, put a peace sign up to her face and winked before pressing a button on her phone. A flash and a clicking noise later, she checked the selfie that she had just taken for herself.

Hey, not bad! There was the missing piece to the puzzle. She added confidence. This time, the picture staring back at her represented someone that could succeed. Someone that knew what was up. Someone that wasn't afraid to take on the world.

She smirked to herself as she opened the app store and searched for the SwiftyPic app, immediately tapping on the first result and pressing the download button. With that, she pushed through the double doors, opening the gates to new possibilities. The world would know of her perfection! She'd document her life, snapshot her piano sessions, her hardworking lifestyle, and the fruits of her labor! She was Carol Pingrey, and Carol Pingrey would show the world what she was made of!

Lori was doing something right. There was something she had that Carol didn't. Such amazing friends, such a wonderful personality, so many experiences to share, all the compassion and kindness, all the goodness emanating from her very being...

Perhaps one day, Carol could have what Lori had as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Dang it!

Carol crumpled the notebook paper and threw it against the wall, watching as it bounced off and landed in a pile of more paper. With a growl, she ruffled her hair and shook her head. How? How could she get caught up in this _stupid competition!?_

Right below her view laying on the desk was her phone, displaying the latest selfie that Lori had posted. A coffee chat with two of her other siblings, whom she recognized from her high school. They were _really_ over the top with their attire, what was her brother doing in the background with the fake moustache? The artist caps too, they were no substitute for true class. What a bunch of posers.

But Carol wasn't done just yet! She picked up the phone, stuffed it in her pocket, stood up from her seat and made her way towards her closet for probably the fiftieth time that day, slamming it open and rummaging through her wide assortment of clothes for anything new to try. Country girl, 80s girl, office girl, she was really stretching her mind for anything new at all.

 _Bzzzzzz_

She felt a familiar vibration from her pocket and immediately dug the phone out to glance at the screen. What now?!

Every notification she got was a potential challenge, any ding from her phone could validate her superiority, a buzz from the device fueled her vindictive desire to dethrone perfect Lori Loud and her perfect little selfies.

Alas, it was just another stupid spam email. Ughhhh. She really should unsubscribe from them already. Nothing was more disappointing than getting that short surge of dopamine, only to have her hopes dashed by another automated notification that legit nobody wants.

"God, this is so stupid!" She thought to herself as she shoved the phone back in her pocket. She could be doing _anything else_ with her time. She could study like always, she could practice piano, work on her resume, read a book, watch TV even, _something actually worthwhile._ But instead, she was wasting all her time stressing over a bunch of imaginary internet points!

"But they weren't just imaginary internet points!" She told herself. They were a symbol a pride, a badge of honor, an award of recognition! So she would ravage the drawers, turn the house upside down, call all the relatives and acquaintances she had to salvage together the perfect selfie! SwiftyPic would know once and for all, she was Carol Pingrey, practically perfect in every way!

She held up a fist of resolve at that, taking a few moments to relish in her own glory. Being herself was already a winning trophy-

 _Bzzzzzz_

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the screen. It was her 3:00 reminder to get started on her French homework, to the surprise of absolutely flippin' no one.

Dammit! Carol turned around and readied her arm to throw the phone across the room. She caught herself in time however, merely making a throwing motion instead. Her arms dropped to her side at that, groaning to herself as she slammed the closet door behind her and made her way towards her bed.

There, she dropped herself down on her back, arms sprawled out beside her while she still gripped her phone in her hand. She lay motionless at that, staring up at the blank repetitive pattern on the ceiling above-

 _Bzzzzzz_

Ugggghhhhh! She smacked her face with her free arm before using her other arm to bring the phone up to her face. Probably another stupid spam email, right?

To her surprise, the notification was from SwiftyPic. Someone had liked her most recent picnic selfie! Thanks, uh, whoever SilentPersonata61 is!

Not even a few seconds after that quick surge of dopamine however, it was back to the same anxiety-ridden self that Carol had been all day. They exchanged what, twenty selfies during the whole fiasco so far? She wasn't even sure, there were so many selfies she threw away because they weren't good enough, who knew which ones actually made it? How did this even start again? All she did was post a starter pic, then freakin Lori had to post another selfie, and then… And then…

Carol stared at her phone motionless in bed as she desperately attempted to recall how it all began. There had to be a reason, right? Of course there was. Everything she did had a sensible reason and a practical purpose.

But alas, try as she would, her recollection ended at the fact that a certain someone had posted a selfie.

She tapped a selfie, the most recent one that was posted for their little competition. There was Lori and her two sisters again, posing in the kitchen like that was gonna compare. Still just as excessive as the first fifty times she saw it.

With a scoff, she swiped back through a few more selfies, including one of Lori and her four pets (psh, what a cheap trick!), a farmer girl, and a candid shot of Lori on the couch.

When she swiped back to the selfie before that, she came across a picture that was very familiar to herself. One that was shot a few days ago actually.

There Lori was, posing with Whitney and Dana in the school cafeteria. None of them were dressed up or doing anything out of the ordinary, just three friends laughing and hanging out with each other as a fun-loving group. But never mind off-putting environment or the total lack of preparation, this was a scene Carol was there to witness, and the picture told the entire story. They were just being themselves, telling stories and rejoicing in the one hour in the day where they were free.

She swiped back to the previous selfie, coming across a candid shot of Lori and her sister in what appeared to be their bedroom. Again, no special effects or crazy amounts of makeup. This was just Lori and her sister happy posing with peace signs in front of a camera, happy to be together and enjoying each other's company as they documented that in a picture. There really wasn't a whole lot going on in this picture, but at the same time, that made it far more endearing.

The more she swiped through the selfies, the more she found herself enamored by them all. Gosh, Lori must have so much fun, look at everything in her pictures! There was always something going on, and she always had people to share these experiences with. Yes, Lori may have staged the shots in her selfie competition. But what they had in the selfies before, those were real. They showed Lori in her purest form. When it came down to it, Lori really had everything going for her.

Really, Lori was just the absolute most gorgeous self she could be. Every picture of hers was such a joy to look at, it made Carol feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy inside as well. Look at that confident pose she struck, the warm gaze she always gave her siblings, look at all the gorgeous smiles filled with kindness and love and passion! Carol could almost hear her soothing voice through the screen. A few comforting words during stressful times, a reassuring statement of Carol's worth, some laughing and rejoicing at the company she had, a constant reminder of how everything would be okay... If only she could have a little of what confidence Lori had…

 _Bzzzzzz_

Carol was snapped back into reality, and her daydreams dissipated as she reemerged into the miserable mess that was her room. Right! Selfie competition. Yeah, they're enemies or something. Uh huh.

She sat upright on the bed, still holding the phone within her hand. Gazing down at the various shots on the screen, it was becoming increasingly apparent how much Lori had going for herself. Look at her! That extravagant lifestyle, the people to share it with, all coming from the most beautiful person, inside and out. She was absolute perfection.

How could Carol even hope to compare? How could she possibly compete with her sad busy and lonely life. She didn't have anyone. She was always cooped up somewhere reading books, giving presentations and piano performances to no one else. Sigh.

Shaking her head, she stood up and grabbed her keys. All this time, she was blind to the truth she refused to accept. All this time, she held a false hope that she could prove herself, when in fact she was delaying her inevitable defeat.

There was no other way of going about it. Lori was better.

With that, she made her way towards the door and left, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

The bells jingled on top of the door as Carol walked through and entered the Reininger's store. She went and grabbed a shopping cart nearby as the door closed behind her, hearing the bell jingle again. With that, she started her aimless stroll through the store, heading for the first isle she saw in front of her.

Wheels squeaked and items rattled as Carol pushed her shopping cart through the isles. There was no music playing in the background, but this store looked like one that should play the 2nd movement of the Eine Kleine Nachtmusik or a similarly soft tune to accompany the atmosphere. There was this odd serene feeling that she felt as she strolled through the isles; an assortment of household items including flower pots, bonsai trees, and pumpkins were in place. Something about these decorations that made her feel at peace. They were relatively simple additions one could make to add a little spice to any household.

Heh, if only her life was as simple. It was rare for her to take a moment to herself like this in her busy high schooler life. But every once in a while, she would check out a few deals here and there, use her newfangled credit card take home some of the peace and serenity she felt in this store as well.

Out the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of some yellow daisies in a basket. Seeing this, she grabbed a couple and dropped them in her basket; it would be nice to see them on her windowsill while she studied or something. The sunshiny warm color, the delicate petals blossoming into a new stage of its life... as silly as it might be, the daisy filled her with determination as well.

A soft smile crept on her face as she made her way through the isle. This was a nice change of pace from her busy life elsewhere. Here, she could at least pretend for a few minutes that she was free of all her burdens. Free from maintaining perfect grades, free from the high school hierarchy, free from her prideful persona… But most importantly, she was free to be herself.

"Umm, Carol."

Carol gasped as she jerked her head to the left. There, directly in front of her was her archenemy, her rival, her sworn enemy from the past few days. This was the girl that immediately dissed her presentation all those days ago, this was the the girl that started the selfie competition, this was Lori Loud, in the flesh, approaching _her_.

Immediately, a million different thoughts and emotions started swirling through her mind. Why the heck was Lori coming up to her? What did her expression mean? That raised eyebrow, the way she gripped her arm behind her back? Was it about the selfie competition? Was it about the presentation? Was it about Carol? Or what she did? What's the catch? Carol grasped at straws as she ran through every possibility and extrapolated on the outcomes, filled with fluster, anxiety, fear, surprise!

But the worst part of all, the most confusing part about all of this… Carol was also excited.

Lori coming up to her, this was a new opportunity. That raised eyebrow, that was her approaching with tact and delicacy. The arm behind her back, maybe- just maybe, Lori was unsure of herself as well.

Carol's eyes shifted left and right, gauging the environment around her and seemingly unable to keep her eyes on the girl before her. There was no time to think or dwell, she was left to either respond now or stand awkwardly frozen and make a total fool of herself.

"Uh- uh, hi, Lori!" Carol replied, waving her hand and smiling awkwardly.

Immediately, she mentally facepalmed and instantly regretted everything she had ever done. What the hell was that!? What happened to perfect Carol Pingrey? The Carol that always knew what to say, the Carol that had her life together and figured out, the Carol with true class to her presentation! None of that mattered in the face of Lori Loud, better than her in every way.

That's it. Her one shot at not making a total fool out of herself in front of her was gone. It took every fiber in her body to not cower with shame over her own shortcomings as she braced herself for the inevitable verbal onslaught.

"I know this is literally the most awkward thing in the world but…" Lori started.

But that's okay. All this time, Carol spent her life thinking she was better. She worked so hard to impress so many people, but the only person she really impressed was herself. She didn't deserve praise. If she really was as good as she claimed, she could stand here and take the cold hard truth.

"...I just wanna tell you that, you win."

Wait, what?! Carol's jaw dropped open at that.

"You've been better than me at everything since kindergarten but, I'm okay with it. I can't live my life trying to compete with you anymore," Lori continued.

Carol could only stand dumbfounded as she continued absorbing all the info Lori was dropping on her.

"Well, enjoy your shopping."

With that, a small semblance of a grin manifested itself onto Lori's face as she turned and slowly started walking away. All the while, Carol still stood watching with a dropped jaw as a million other thoughts and emotions started circulating her mind. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't true. Lori? Calling her better at everything? Since Kindergarten? And she's okay with it? None of this made sense. It had to be a joke. This had to be some elaborate prank or some next level psychological warfare.

...no. That didn't add up. She wasn't like that. The one thing more improbable than all of the above was a world where she could be so maliciously manipulative. The person standing before Carol was kind-hearted, selfless, charismatic, positive, understanding, there weren't enough words to do her justice. But no matter how many words there were, they'd all come together to describe the perfect person that was Lori Loud.

Alas, she slowly disappeared into the distance, and Carol was faced with a choice. She could choose to remain where she stood, resting assured she wouldn't have to ever face her doubts. She had already made herself look like enough of a fool, and she'd only be digging her grave deeper and deeper.

Yet somehow, just letting her go didn't sit well with her. This was someone that had plagued her mind for so long now. Ever since that stupid little incident during Carol's presentation, Lori had shown just how amazing she really was. There was this super genuine nature to Lori with how honest and heartfelt that statement of hers was, and Carol could see that was no easy task. When it came down to it, Lori also had fears and self-doubt about herself, whether she was really worth it or as good as she clearly was. But that never stopped her. She had put to words what Carol wanted to for so long. As prideful and confident as Carol liked to believe she was, this was the one thing she could never bring herself to admit. And that was what made Lori practically perfect in every way.

"Lori, wait!"

In a split second decision, Carol reached out with a hand and blurted those words out.

Lori turned around with curious eyes awaiting an answer.

This wasn't like a school presentation meticulously crafted for hours upon end. No time for preparation, no time to choose the perfect words. This wasn't a display of mental prowess or academic excellence. This was a display of her true self. She had no choice but to speak her mind. And if Lori could open her heart to her, then Carol could open her heart as well.

"You think _I'm_ better than you?" she began, putting a hand on her chest. "I kinda thought it was the other way around." She gripped her arm and glanced away with a reassured smile at that. Already, a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Lori merely blinked.

"I mean, you made the varsity golf team when we were freshmen. No one else did that," she continued. "And you have ten siblings who all look up to you… And don't get me started on your hair; I will never have volume like that!" she said with a giggle. "This takes like, six cans of dry shampoo, and it's still flat!"

Finally, she finished. All throughout this monologue, she poured her heart and soul into it as she finally brought to light all her true feelings she had harbored for so long. The longer she went on, the easier it became. No more was she going off a script, carefully considering her words or acting under a perfectionist persona. This was the tender delicate human self that everyone had. For the first time, she could come to terms with herself and who she was.

There were a few seconds of air, and she anxiously preened her hair as she awaited a response. Whether she was ready or not, the deed had been done, and it was up to fate now.

"Wow…" Lori said. "So all of our competing has literally been pointless?" She took a few steps forward with tact to her pace and a nervous undertone present on her face.

"It's true," she agreed. "Those selfies were getting out of control! I had to adopt that Corgi, and he's mean!" She put her hands on her cheeks as she remembered that moment. God, it was so embarrassing.

"I fell into a grave," Lori said. "Twice!"

They both started giggling at that. Carol was struck with a wave of relief as all the tension and stress were washed away. When it came down to it, they weren't really so different after all. They both made mistakes in the selfie competition. They were both over the top. They both had to prove themselves, show that they were better. But most of all, neither of them really wanted to do this. They really understood each other.

"We're ridiculous!" Carol cheered. "I'm so glad we're done with all this."

"Me too," Lori agreed.

That gaze she gave just now as she said that, it filled Carol with such a

"Hey, I just had a crazy idea," Lori started. "What if we made it official by taking a selfie together?" She reached over and put a hand on Carol's shoulder.

Oh gosh, it was so sudden. That touch on the shoulder was electrifying, no one ever did it the same way Lori did. There was this assertive confident tone to Lori's voice, and there was a reassuring gaze to accompany it. Carol couldn't help but feel loved by this display of affection. "Shut up!" Carol waved downwards before putting her hands to her chest with a modest smile. "Looking like this?"

To her surprise, Lori reached over and pulled Carol to her side, holding a phone in front to position themselves for a selfie. "Yeah! I mean, who cares, right?"

Carol almost gasped at this sudden gesture, and she could only gaze dumbfounded at the phone Lori held up in the air. It was all so fast, they had only _just_ started talking! It wasn't even an hour ago that they were competing for stupid internet points and asserting their superiority. And yet, not even a week after Lori crept into Carol's mind, she was now beside her, being held within her arm, posing as if nothing was wrong. It felt so wrong after all that had happened. But at the same time it felt so right. This all felt so natural.

Lori was right. Who cares? This wasn't one of their stupid staged selfies for the competition. This was a greater aesthetic than any matching color scheme or fashion design. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

So, she took out her phone and struck a pose as well, putting an arm around her BFF with a confident grin. Soon, a few lights flashed, and the moment was captured in history.

Immediately after, they glanced down at their phones to see what they had just taken. Carol couldn't help but note the little imperfections on herself. Ugh, that squint was so weird, the smile was a little crooked, her hair was starting to fall a little flat, she could have done so much better! Once again, Lori was better.

But as they both looked each other in the eye as they looked up from their phones, uncertainty plastered across their faces. She could see in her eyes, Lori felt the same way too.

Not long ago, Carol could only dream of sharing a selfie with a friend. Heck, she couldn't imagine sharing any real moments with a friend! Yet here she was, posing with someone who was supposedly an enemy as if they knew each other for years. For once, this wasn't about comparing themselves or being better. This was about sharing a moment with a friend. They accepted each other for who they were. Neither of them were perfect, but they were perfect together. They seemed perfect just the way they were.

A smile crept across her face, and Lori mirrored that expression. No one had ever made her feel as loved and understood as Lori did. Right here, in this narrow aisle, she felt safe and reassured around her. For once, someone understood the way she felt. For the first time, Carol could be her true self. In this precious moment, it was liberating.

But maybe, just maybe, this could be the start of something more. Surely if she could find a path to joy from the most unexpected circumstances, then perhaps those dark clouds of doubt weren't so impenetrable after all.

Just maybe, Carol told herself, as they both raised their fingers and tapped the screen. With that, their newfound friendship was there for the world to witness.

"Post!"


End file.
